Return Of The Plumber
Sonic For Hire: Return Of The Plumber is the eighth episode of the sixth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the seventy-third episode overall. In this episode, Mario kills Sonic and decides to bring chaos to the world. But what about Soniqua? Plot The Hulk drops Sonic into Mario's office. Sonic ask Mario to hear him out, but unfortunately makes a joke about the spikes that killed him 4 seasons ago. Before Sonic can say another word on the subject, Mario puts a bullet in his head! Back at Sonic's mansion, Sonic's friend are suddenly overcome with a strange feeling. Tails compares the sensation to having an ice cream headache suddenly disappearing after 15 years. Jim mentions that it feels like someone pulling a shard of glass out of his back and nursing the wound back to health. Eggman instead mentions that he may or may not have just splooged his undies... and felt a pinch or something. In a distant cave full of bones, Sonic's last words are heard telepathically by a slumbering Soniqua, who screams in anguish when the gun that kills him is fired. Mario becomes content, given that he can now travel throughout time, bang the most powerful woman in the world, and he's just killed his arch nemesis. Yet, the crime lord still feels unfulfilled, and switches on the TV to ''Charles in Charge ''to sway to the theme song, making him feel fully content. President Potato barges in, demanding Mario to turn the channel to the evening news, drunkenly calling herself the greatest President of all mankind. Changing the channel, Mario watches as the inhabitants of various video games engaged in celebration. Amidst the shots of Red and Blue shaking hands, Pac-Man and Pinky fist bumping, and Barney the Dinosaur hugging a squirming Beavis and Butthead, the newscaster mentions that for the very first time, world peace has been achieved. Mario is shocked at Sonic's death resulting in world peace. With the world at peace, Mario uses the Epoch to resurrect his dead goons, so they can being robbing and murdering the inhabitants of this new defenseless world, starting with the harmless enemies of Dream Land. Back at Sonic's place, Tails, Eggman, and Jim are lounging near a pool smack-dab in the middle of a hallway. Tails begins to miss Sonic, questioning where he is, since he would love the experience. Jim, manning a tiki bar, mentions that they simply let Mario's goons take Sonic away. Eggman, swimming in the pool, thinks that Mario, despite having the exterior of a heartless psychopath, is really a big softy deep inside. Tails still wishes to go and find Sonic, mentioning that despite their differences, he's still his best friend... at least until he gets distracted thanks to pizza arriving. In a desolate, crime-ridden street somewhere in ''Super Mario Bros., ''3 Koopa Troopas are walking along and cracking jokes. From the darkness of an alleyway, a familiar pair of blue tentacles stab the leading Koopa, killing him on the spot. The rest of Soniqua appears from the darkness, angrily demanding to know where Mario is. Character Appearances *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Soniqua *Princess Potato *The Count *Pit *Mike Tyson *Blanka Miscellaneous *The Hulk *Kirby Enemies *Red *Blue *Pacman *Blinky *Barney The Dinosaur *Beavis & Butt-Head *Shy Guy *Porcupine *Sinfit *Koopa Troopas Transcript Click here to view the transcript. Video File:Sonic For Hire - Return Of The Plumber|Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 6